Unknown and Unthought
by werecool
Summary: Harry's worried about the health of his husband, but not to worry, all is well with young Draco. Their family might just be knitting together afterall. Warning: mild MaleMale. No elaborate Plot, short chapters, short story. Written for kicks and giggles.
1. Warning Sign

Day 1. Symptom 1. First Appearance.

Harry sat curled in the armchair tucked, neatly in the corner of Draco's study room, watching his weary Bonded work on a supposedly very important report for his boss Mr. Tubblerview. It was one of their normal evenings, Draco returned from work to eat the dinner that Harry had cooked for the two, before Draco would either resume working or toss it aside for a bought of love making. Harry's attention heightened as the head of his fair-haired lover, slowly drooped toward his chest. Seconds later he jolted awake and shook his head into awareness, focusing on the paper before him.

"That's it, come on Draco, you're going off to bed." Harry said crossing the room in three short strides.

"No, I have to finish this report or my boss will have my head."

"He'll have your head if you turn in mediocre work."

"I'm on a role right now. I'm focused."

"Darling, the only thing you're focusing on is the inside of your eyelids."

"I was thinking."

"Is that what you call it these days?"

"It's barely half eight, at least let me work until nine."

"Okay, but if you fall asleep one more time you're going to bed whether you want to or not."

"Sit down I can't think when you're breathing down my neck."

Harry obliged returning to his seat, where he could keep an eye on Draco and not look too suspicious.

For fifteen minutes the room was filled with scratches of Draco's quill. Then the scratches became fewer and more far between, quickly leading to a dead stop. Harry looked up from where he was watching Draco's elegant hand to his head whose chin was tucked into his chest.

"Draco!" He shouted causing named man to jolt awake.

"Hmm…I wasn't asleep." Draco said disoriented.

"That sounds surprisingly guilty to me."

Draco rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. "I need to finish this."

"No, what you need in so go to sleep. You're tired." Harry objected creeping upon him.

"No, I'm not. This report is just not all that exciting."

"Well if you're bored, then I'm sure I could find _something_ to entertain you." Harry suggested into his ear.

"I have to finish this, Harry."

"Fine. You've got ten minutes Draco," Harry alerted backing to his seat.

Draco returned to his work.

Five minutes later Draco sighed.

"This is piss poor work," he put down his quill. "I'm going to bed."

Harry shook his head at the man's antics and turned off the lights following the blonde to bed.


	2. A Business Affair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the things that I am putting them through. The characters aren't mine they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Day 2. Symptom 1. Second Appearance.

The brunette snaked his arm over to his lover's side of the bed only to be met with cooling sheets. He lifted his head and flipped onto his other side, facing the shut lavatory door bottom lined with white light standing boldly against the black of the bedroom. Suddenly the door swung open with unexpected force sending a floor of florescent lighting out to burning his retinas. The burning was reduced only slightly when his lover's figured stepped into the full of the doorway.

"What are you doing up? Come back to bed." He commanded only then noticing that the blonde's hair was damp and a loosely hanging towel was the only thing that covered him.

"I can't. I have to get an early start to day."

"Why?" He asked, flipping on the soft bedside light and watching his lover walk about the room.

"I have to find where and why my report when to the dogs, then I must stop by the office and put in a few hours there." He explained, letting the towel fall as he slid into his underclothing.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Thirty minutes, an hour tops."

"What time is it now?"

"Half-four." He said casually checking on his way to the closet.

"Half-four!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco are you insane?"

"No, I am trying to make a living."

"Make a living? We could live another two lifetimes with the money we have."

"I must keep up appearances."

"Sure, Draco," He reasoned throwing off the covers and swinging his legs over the side.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked half in the closet.

"Getting out of bed."

"I can see that, I meant why?"

"I am clearly not going to get anymore of the rest I so desperately desire, so I might as well get up and shower. Then I'm going to make coffee and fix breakfast, because I know you didn't think that I'd let you leave this house without eating something." He explained gathering fresh clothes to wear.

"Harry?" Draco called as he was closing the bathroom door.

Harry caught the door from shuting.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my black business suit."

"Which one?"

"The one with the silver fastenings."

"To the left, third one in."

"Thank you," Draco said upon finding the suit.

"Anytime love." Harry insisted closing to door, a sound soon followed by the running water.

Harry lay sprawled across the couch only falling to sleep minutes ago after three hours of trying.

The fireplace roared green.

"Mr. Potter?" A wispy voice insinuated.

Slowly Harry blunk himself awake and righted, to speak with the floating head in his fireplace.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Harry said casually.

"I certainly hope so."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems as though there is a situation with Mr. Malfoy."

"Is he okay?" Harry asked growing panicked.

"Oh yes, he's fine. We need you to come collect him from his office as soon as possible."

"Er-okay I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

The head disappeared with a pop. For a moment all was quiet then Harry shook his and began muttering and headed upstairs to dress for his trip to the Ministry knowing that Draco wouldn't like him to show up rumbled and wrinkled.

"Ah Mr. Potter, we were wondering when you'd arrive." The man he'd spoken to through the floo said once he stepped off the lift onto Draco's floor. "His secretary found him-well you best see for yourself. He's right here in his office." He explained pushing the door open.

The sight before him both amused and slightly worried Harry; Draco sat at his desk appearing awake until you looked closer revealing closed eyes and small ink stain on his cheek from his wet fingers and the quill that propped up his slightly dropping head.

Harry crossed the room in a few short strides and kneeled by Draco's side pulling out his kerchief to cleanse the ink from his face.

"He's been working rather hard lately trying to finish all his reports a week before the deadline, which is rather hard to attempt-all of us have tried it-Mr. Malfoy seems to be the only capable of doing so. I expect he hasn't been sleeping much because of it?"

"No, he hasn't," Harry, said distractedly licking the kerchief and conquering the stain.

"This is the third time this week, though he usually rights himself up in no time. Take him home Mr. Potter. We'll see him after the New Year."

"Could you please excuse us?"

"Of course Mr. Potter." The portly man said backing from the room and closing the door.

Once the man had left Harry fixed his site back on his Blonde Adonis.

Nudging Draco's knee a little and shaking his shoulder Harry whispered gently, "Draco, darling, wake up."

He beloved showed no signs of waking as his head flopped slightly in every direction.

"Draco," he whispered with persistency, "wake up."

Draco groaned and shook his head swatting at him feebly.

"Do you want to be fired?"

"I'm developing new ideas, Sir." Draco answered half dazed eyes fluttering open. He shook his head to clear his mind and caught sight of Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was taking a quite enjoyable nap, when your boss' head shows up in our fireplace being vague and telling me to get down here. So I show up and guess what you're doing?"

"Working diligently?"

"No, sleeping."

"I was just going to rest my eyes for a minute."

"Falling asleep at work, that's so unlike you."

"I've just been a tad tired lately."

"I'm worried about you."

" 'S nothing." Draco said through a yawn. "It was very nice of you to come check on me, but I must be getting back to work now."

"Oh, no you don't I was instructed to take you home, you've been given the remaining of the year off including your Christmas break."

"I can't."

"That wasn't my decision, besides I've been told that you have all of your assignments finished due during your break."

"Harry I-"

"Come on Draco, we're getting you home to bed."

"But-"

"No. Bed, and that's final." Harry said pulling Draco, who was dragging slightly, round the waist towards the lifts.

"Just let me get something to-"

"No. No getting extra work until I say you're free to."

"I need-"

"A bit of a break, we know."

"Fine you win, but this is war." Draco noted with an air of finality as the doors slid to a close before them.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like all of my readers think that this story will be better than it is. It may not turn out how many of you are imagining, but hopefully, it will still be good.**

**Please review and tell me what you like. You can even tell me what you don't like. Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Wintery Weather

Day 3. Symptom 1. Third Appearance. Symptom 2. First Appearance.

The brunette fumbled with his key in to door looking forward to the warmth of his home. When he opened the door however, he was met with something that could only be compared to an artic blast. With a muttered swear he knocked some sludge off his boot and stepped over the threshold. If it was possible it was even colder inside than out in the 10-degree wind-chilled winter. Puffing out a cloud of breath he shook off his boots and slid his feet into a pair of nearby house shoes equipped with a warming charm.

"Draco?" He called closing the parlors windows. "Draco are you home?"

With a gloved hand he opened the master suite door.

All of the windows were open, despite the fact it was winter, and in front of the largest one was Draco wrapped in a blanket, facing towards the wind, inhaling deeply the scent of on coming snow.

Clomping loudly Harry walked across the carpet and slammed the other windows shut.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelled.

"Me, what about you?"

"I was airing out the room."

"It's in the negatives in here!"

"Yes well, it _is_ December," he replied snidely.

Harry reached around the blonde man, to shut the window.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm shutting the window."

"Why?"

"Why? Draco you just said it yourself that it's December, and you're sitting here with all the windows open like it's bloody summer!"

"I had to air the place out, it was driving me nuts!"

"What was?"

"The smell!" He exploded, growing frustrated.

"What smell?"

"What do you mean what smell?" Draco seethed. "The house smells, bloody _horrible_!_"_

"I don't smell anything," Harry responded, innocently.

"How can you not?"

"This isn't what I thought you meant by war. What am I supposed to be smelling for?"

"Kippers! It smells of Kippers everywhere!" Draco exclaimed slamming closed the window. "Can't you smell it? I'm not fooling about here."

"Kippers? Draco-"

"I haven't eaten all day because every time I go into the kitchen I feel like I'm going to vomit!"

"Dray are you feeling okay?" Harry asked concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Am _I_ feeling okay? It's _you_ I should be worried about." Draco shouted, jerking from his grasp.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Where have been?"

"I went to help Neville with that new shipment he got in. Remember, I do work there sometimes?" Harry said slowly as if explaining to a two year old.

"Oh yes, you went to help Longbottum." Draco said distantly, reopening the window.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the window seat, head in his hands. "I'm really worried about you, Dray. First sleeping on the job, and now this?"

Draco didn't reply.

They sat together in silence for a few moments, Harry running his hands through his hair and Draco breathing in the fresh, crisp air from the window.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "Err-you said you were hungry, right? How about I make something for you to eat that will mask the smell of those kippers?"

"I'd like that." Draco said not turning towards him, "Something with cinnamon and maybe some mint tea?"

"Alright." Harry complied rising, "I'll be back shortly, just don't open anymore windows."

"Truce," He agreed, smirking.

Harry stopped mid-stride, turning to his partner. "Was this a ploy?"

"You'll never know. Get me my tea Potter," he ordered into the wind. "I'm sick."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, readers, all of the chapters are like this.**

**As nice as favoriting is, I like when reviews a bit more. Tell me what you think, _especially_ if you hate it. I want to know how to improve to suit you as I can.**


	4. Old Habits New Friends

**A/N: Sorry, so sorry! I'm never around a computer when I remember about this story. It's one chapter shy of done, but enjoy all the following chapters. I forgot they were all so short, but this makes them sweeter. Right?**

* * *

Day 4. Symptom 1. Fourth Appearance. Symptom 2. Second Appearance. Symptom 3. First Appearance.

It was not quite three in the afternoon, but already Draco's movements had begun to become sluggish and his blinks came fewer and far more in-between. He was currently moving around in the office searching for a book. Harry stood watching him leaning into the door jam.

"Draco," He said as the aforementioned man stifled a yawn, "you know that I know you're tired. You might as well just go to bed."

"I'm not going to sleep."

"I never said anything about sleep, I just thought that maybe you'd like to lay down for awhile."

"I'm sort of busy," Draco said, examining the bottom row of shelves.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help."

"No I'm fine looking on my own, thanks." He paused his search to blow thin layer of dust off a particularly thick volume. "Ah…here it is."

Draco extracted the thick book carefully and combed through its contents page. Finding what he was looking for, he snapped the book closed. Harry leaned over his shoulder to read the title 100 Useful Potions Everyone Should Know.

"I'll go have that lie down now." He said standing, depositing the book on the desk on his way out.

Harry, chuckling, watched him leave.

Two hours later the blonde found himself awaking to the smell of food cooking, making his stomach churn. With a groan he flipped over and buried his head under a pillow, hoping to mask the smell. No such luck. Groaning once more he rolled out of bed and headed towards the window seat, grabbing a throw. Taking time to situate himself he pressed open the window letting in a gust of cold fresh air. He sat breathing it all in, which is where Harry found him half-an-hour later.

With a soft knock Harry opened the door to their bedroom to be met with a cold blast. "Draco, I thought you were over this!"

"I thought you had stopped cooking revolting meals!" He accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"That meat, I can smell it burning all the way in here!"

"Burning? I'm not burning anything!"

"Maybe you don't think that you are, but I can smell."

Harry inhaled deeply through his nose. "Draco, I don't smell anything here and I was just in the kitchen. There's nothing burning. Maybe it's from outside."

"Are you suggesting that someone is having a cookout in the middle of_** winter**_ and that the smell seeped through the glass just to torment me?"

"No, I-"

"Forget it, I'm going to shower." He said abandoning his post leaving the window open.

Harry crossed the room to shut the now abandoned window.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked incredulously halfway across the room.

"Shutting the window."

"I can see that, why?"

"There's no way I'm just going to leave in open for when you come out that shower, you'll get pneumonia!"

"I hope I do that way I won't be able to smell anymore!" Draco yelled back slamming the bathroom door.

"Fine freeze! What do I care?" Harry exclaimed exasperated stalking across the room and slamming the door behind him.

Draco slid down the wall, arms on his knees catching the tears as they fell.

Draco sat there miserably for nearly an hour before taking the shower he'd originally intended.

Stepping back into their bedroom he hurried to shut the window preventing more cold air from entering. Hair dripping he threw on some clothes, only after dressing did he notice they were Harry's, not caring in the least he toed on his house slippers and went towards the kitchen.

"Harry?"

Said man lifted his head from the table to look at him.

"Look I'm sorry." Draco began, "I guess I just let my feelings get the best of me sometimes."

"No, I'm sorry, I'll just stop cooking for awhile."

"No I don't want you to do that I just-I don't know."

Harry patted the chair next to him. Draco took it, wringing and unwringing his fingers together.

"It's just, I don't know."

"You've been acting odd lately. Is everything alright?"

"I just haven't been feeling up to par."

"Are you sick? Is that why you've been so tired lately?"

"My body doesn't feel like mine."

"Like an out of body experience?"

"Something like that."

"The Weasley's Christmas Dinner is three days away, do you think you'll be well enough to attended?"

"I'm sure I will."

"If not, I know Molly would understand."

Draco nodded looking around. "What'd you do with the food?"

"I threw it out."

"You threw it out?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. It was affecting you."

"I would have dealt with it. You need to eat."

"What about you? I don't think I've seen you eat something all day."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. We could go out?"

"I'd rather stay in."

"I could fix us something, something without meat, maybe Fettuccini Alfredo? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Okay. Give me a half-hour, an hour tops."

Draco started to rise from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"The office?"

"No, stay here and talk with me, we haven't done much of that for awhile. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Harry sat the steaming plate in front of Draco.

"Dinner is served."

Harry sat down with his plate across from Draco. A few minutes into their meal Draco sat down his fork.

"Are you feeling well, you look a bit peaky."

Draco sat still for a moment regaining some color.

"Draco?"

"I'm fine I just, I think I need to lie down. Excuse me." Draco pushed himself away from the table and went back to the bedroom where he curled in a ball on the covers.

Harry entered the room shortly after and sat on the bed behind him. He lay a hand on his shoulder. "Dray, are you sure you're alright?" He whispered, unsure if the man were awake or sleep.

"Cold," the blond said simply.

Harry went to the closet and collected blankets that he piled carefully onto his lover. "Better?"

Draco nodded.

All of Harry's care was lost when Draco suddenly bolted up and sprinted into the bathroom, promptly vomiting.

"Dray?"

"I'm alright just-" bile spewed from his mouth again, "just stay there." He put up a hand to keep Harry in place as he gagged again.


	5. Spously Conversation

Day 5. Symptom 2. Third Appearance. Symptom 3. Second Appearance.

The pans clattered down the hall awaking Harry to the pink haze of early morning. With a bone popping stretch, Harry shifted to full awakeness. With a swing of his legs he sat upright and pulled socks onto his feet. Getting off the bed he made his way to the kitchen.

A cupboard slammed and muttering followed. A shadow moved across the doorway.

"Dray?"

The muttering stopped. A chair scraped across the floor.

Harry rounded the corner into the kitchen. Instantly his senses came alive; so desperately his fingers itched to clear the mess made of the counter; his eyes watered from the smoky haze emitting from the stove; the air was rank with the smell of sizzling burnt fat; his tongue recoiled from the thick taste of smoke; and sizzling, popping fat rang in his ears.

"Dray?" Harry ventured carefully laying a hand on his shoulder. "Dray, Baby, what are you doing?"

Draco tensed and turned towards him, he would have been ghostly pale if it hadn't been for his greenish tint.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"I-Stay," Draco blurted, quickly rising and rushing next door to the loo.

The sound of retching could be heard with ragged breaths between. Harry sat growing steadily more worried for his love with each passing second. After minutes that passed like hours, the toilet flushed and copious amounts of water rushed through the pipes. After a minute the valves shut off and Draco's footsteps could be heard, slow and precise, he appeared in the doorstep, looking a bit worse for wear.

"I'm going to lie down, bring me some juice will you?" he informed before turning and heading back down the hall to their room.

Harry watched him for a moment before fetching one of the only remaining clean glasses and pouring Draco some cran-grape juice. On his way out he shut off the stove eye and cracked open a window so that the smoke could escape.

Upon entering the bedroom the first thing that Harry noticed was that these windows too were open. Draco sat curled up in his usual space in front of the window, he turned at the sound of Harry's footsteps.

"Here." Harry said extending him the glass.

Draco took it wordlessly, raising it to his lips for a sip. With a grimaced he poured it out of the open window. "I suspected that."

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'm ill. I thought that, of all things, would be apparent."

"Why are you up walking around? You should lay down, maybe you'd get well faster."

"I'm not an invalid, Harry, besides I was conducting an experiment."

"An experiment? An experiment about what?"

"I wanted to know what food and such made me sick to my stomach."

"Maybe you should go see somebody."

"No, I'm fine honestly." He said striding across the room towards the hall, to prove a point. He took in a deep breath of the smoke and burnt fat filled air. "See? Perfectly fine." It seemed that his stomach was on Harry's side, because just that moment it lurched violently sending him for the closest place to deposit the bile quickly rising in his throat.

After heaving four or so times he flushed and gargled thrice, followed by a quick rinse if the mouth.

"I'm worried about you. Maybe this is serious." Harry said when he came back in.

"It's nothing, just a bout of stomach flu or something. If I could just get some work then-"

"Draco, don't joke about this. Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm fine here." Draco said resitting before the window.

"I'm going to floo Hermione."

"Why would you do that?"

"She's in the healing business, maybe she'll know what to do about you."

"Don't go doing that, she's got enough to worry about with her first pregnancy as it is. You don't need to add on to that."

"I guess you're right, perhaps a few home remedies will get you back to normal."

"Home remedies? Harry I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Just get away from the window, lay down under the covers, take a nap. How does that sound?"

"Harry," Draco protested.

"Your boss extended your holiday so you could get some more sleep, you might as well use it to your advantage."

"Or," Draco suggested, "we could use it for other things that involve me on the bed."

"Dray, don't test me alright, just get some rest."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"I told Neville that I'd put in a few hours today."

"Sure leave me home 'sick', while you and Longbottom have all the fun." Draco grumbled climbing under the covers.

"All the fun? Draco it's work."

"Sure, if that's what you're calling it these days. I've seen that place."

Harry didn't answer, but instead went to the closet for his work robes of casual pants and gold polo.

"Listen, I've got to get going, I'll come back on my lunch break to make sure you're not dead, and I have my mobile on me if you need me, that is if you remember how to use yours." Harry leaned over Draco and kissed him softly on his lips. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course."

"Good," Harry leaned in for another kiss, "Don't do too much while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Draco mumbled dosing off. He barely noticed the small click as Harry place his mobile on the nightstand and was so gone that he on just barely heard the sound of an engine revving for Harry to drive to work, which he only did when he had a lot of things to think about. When Harry's wheels screeched to a stop at the corner, he didn't even register it, because he was entering dreamland.

Four hours later Draco awoke only to have to rush to the bathroom and vomit; by now the only thing left in him was stomach acid, making it all the more unpleasant. After a few rinses of the mouth he returned to bed. Finding himself unable to return to sleep he propped himself up against the head board, noticing the mobile on the night stand he picked it up to read the time _11:15_.

He groaned. What was he supposed to do all day, banned from work and having read all the books in his collection?

Draco snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the night table, only to pick it up again a moment later. Riffling though his contacts list he stopped on the one he desired and pressed the green call button.

After a few rings the owner picked up.

"Hey Dray," greeted Harry on the other end, "You doing okay?"

"This house of our is boring as watching grass grow, how our children will entertain themselves here is beyond me."

"Children?" Harry asked confused. "What children? We haven't got any."

Draco's brow creased. "Who said anything about children?"

"You, just now."

"I did? Well in any case, I was talking in way future tense."

Harry sighed. "We'll talk about this when I get home. I've got to go."

"No wait!" Draco objected.

"What is it?'

"I need you to bring home some saltine crackers and ginger ale."

"Okay, I'll be home in two hours, try to get some more sleep." Harry said with finality hanging up the phone.

Draco sighed and closed his mobile. With eyes sweeping the room he sighed again and got out of bed. Slipping into a pair of house socks, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, he advanced towards the study. With a quick visual sweep of the bookcase, Draco withdrew a book by one of his favorite authors and settled in the armchair to commence reading.

After reading for an hour and a half, he found that he suddenly remembered all of the events that would happen and all of the little details that set them into motion. Restraining a yawn Draco returned the book to its place.

Mid-way through standing his eye caught sight of the potions volume that he taken out yesterday. Remembering the reason for retrieving it, he looked around with the air of somebody who was up to something he checked that Harry hadn't come back early. Then strained his ears for the tell-tell signs of apparition, or fire roaring to life. Assuring himself that he heard nothing, he turned to the far corner and pulled up a trapdoor leading into the cellar.

Encased in darkness he suddenly found himself wishing that he'd brought his wand with him as he collected his strength to cast a wandless _lumos_. He walked down the rest of the creaky steps and made a sharp left. Before him stood rows upon rows of glistening jars filled with everything from Daffodil petals to pickled newts eyes. The smell of dankness, mildew, and ingredients mixed making him wish that he'd waited until his stomach was in a right state to brave it down here again.

Ignoring the churning of his stomach, he searched through the drawers of a worktable for a quill and parchment. Finding the desired he set to work on creating a detailed inventory.

Twenty minutes of shallow breaths later he could no longer fight the churning and headed back into the study. Extinguishing the lights and closing the hatch he took in deep breaths, this was apparently a bad idea, and only caused the quease to worsen and sending him towards the hall's half-bath to dry heave.

Shakily he rose to his feet and rinsed clean his mouth, leaning against the wall for strength as a dizzy spell hit him.

He supposed it was rather stupid to go down there with his stomach in the state it was, and he was most likely dehydrated and food deprived on top of that. Once the spell had passed he headed towards the kitchen, getting himself a glass of Gilly Water and an apple.

Growing tired he went back to bed to regain his strength. He took a _crunch_ out of the apple, which did not upset his unsettled stomach any farther, so he took another bite. Down the hall he heard someone fumbling with the front door's lock. The door creaked open then was softly shut.

Draco listened, as footsteps grew closer then came to a stop before the door, the handle turned but the door wasn't opened. Draco coughed to encourage Harry to open the damn door already.

Harry sighed, seeming to get the message, entered, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm worried about you," He spoke to the bedspread.

"So you've said many times."

"I think this is serious. You aren't getting any better."

"I've noticed."

"I'll be right back."

Draco nodded, making a noise of agreement and watched him go. Harry returned shortly, and placed a tray on the bedside table.

"I bought your crackers and ginger ale." He was one to point out the obvious.

Draco took a cracker from the plate. "Thank you."

"Now, about what you said before," Harry fumbled after a minute, "about, about children."

Draco swallowed. "Yes?"

"I need to know your stance. Yes? No? Adopt? Not adopt? I need to know these things Dray."

Draco sat down the other half of the cracker and paused to think. "The way I see it is we've been married for five years. Correct?"

"It would have been eight."

"Yes, well I didn't want to be tied down at twenty-one, that's beside the point. Anyway, we've been married for five years and I was just thinking that it would be nice to have some, someday. Not necessarily _our_s, just ours."

"I've always wanted a family," Harry piped up after a moment, "it's just I was never sure about you."

"Well, now you know."

Draco reached for another cracker, but Harry put his hand on his wrist and leaned in slowly for a kiss. When they parted for air, Draco pulled him down against him.

"You smell like potting soil and ferns," He said contently. "It's nice."

Draco inhaled deeply again, lowering himself into a sleeping position. He closed his eyes; Harry kissed between his eyes, whispering of sweet dreams.


	6. Potions and Pains

Day 6. Symptom 2. Fourth Appearance. Symptom 3. Third Appearance. Symptom 4. First Appearance.

The blond woke to the soft light of early morning, body aching in places unable to be soothed, head feeling as though he'd last slept in July, and feeling the kind of nausea that existed only to torment you and not lead to actual sickness. With an internal groan he pushed himself grudgingly out of bed.

Stocking-covered feet scuffed along the carpet of the bedroom, then slid along the hardwood of the hall as he trudged along his path to the home office. He made a noise of joy at finding the potions book where he'd left it, parchment listing his ingredient-stock haphazardly upon it. After slowly easing himself to sit in the padded chair he cracked open the volume to the table of contents in search of the anti-nausea resided and the pain-relief potions, which were posted one directly after the other.

Draco retrieved another sheet of parchment and, checking the list of needed ingredients against his stock listing, began a list of things he would need to purchase to complete the potions.

Stretching until his bones popped like a round of firecrackers the brunette awoke for the day. With an expression of content he rolled over to greet his lover, who was no doubt awake. Instead he found nothing but cold sheets and air.

"Draco?" He called looking around.

No one in site, he swung his legs out of bed, body soon following. Feet toed into house slippers, he scuffed his way around the downstairs, checking every room for his love.

Stepping out of the kitchen he noticed a light scratching sound, following it he walked with as little noise as possible. Drawing nearer the sound increased to a decipherable level, it was the scratching of a quill on parchment.

Dead-ending at the study, he peered in at his love, leaning in the doorframe. He watched him finish writing and lean back to observe his work.

"What are you doing?"

Draco spun around so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.

"Harry! When did you get up?"

"A few minutes ago. I woke and when I rolled over you weren't there. I was worried."

"Yes, well I'm right here. Sorry to worry you."

"No, I found you. It's fine now." Harry said pushing himself from the doorframe. "What were you writing?"

Draco snapped shut the book and flipped over the parchments.

"Just a list. Nothing important."

"You weren't working, were you?"

"You caught me," he lied.

"You're on break from work. You're supposed to be getting rest."

"I have to got out for a bit, I'll rest when I get back."

"I could go out, get what you need."

"No, I'll get it myself. It's all right."

"I don't want you out. It's supposed to snow later."

"All the better reason for me to hurry."

"I'll go with you."

"No. You'll slow me down, then I'll be stuck in the snow."

"Can I at least know what you're buying?"

"Bread."

"I just bought some."

"Ate it all," He lied again.

"Alright." Harry said after a minute. "Take your mobile and dress warmly. I don't want you getting any worse."

"Agreed."

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Be-"

"Careful. I know."

Draco screwed his eyes shut and apparated into Diagon Alley. After a quick check over body parts, he set off to the apothecary.

Patting the list and bag of gold in his pocket he entered it's broad oak door. No sooner than the bell over the door rang and he got a swift glance to see if they're rearranged anything; he was engulfed by a surge of nausea and was forced to retreat from the smoky store to the clear, crisp air of the outside.

Leaning against the wall, he took long slow breaths to ward off the bile.

"Malfoy?"

He hated being seen when he was weak. He righted and turned to face them.

"I thought it was you."

"Hello Longbottum."

"What are you doing out? Harry told me you were sick."

"He has the tenancy to make things seem more serious than they really are. I was just running some errands."

"Harry _is_ quite the worrier. Well it was nice to see you again." Neville said starting away.

"Longbottum!" Draco called halting him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure…I guess. What is it?"

"I am still quite sick and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going into the apothecary to buy a few things for me?"

"I haven't much money on me."

"That's alright I have my own."

"Alright. I haven't got anyplace to be."

Draco handed over the lists and the moneybag.

"Make sure, you tell Aldstroff I sent you in there for me."

"Alright I wont be long."

"I'll be on that bench, if he needs visual evidence or anything of the sort."

Neville nodded and went into the building.

Draco sat down on the bench, pulling his shirt from its botched position; he immediately winced as it rubbed across his chest.

With a sigh, he looked towards the sky.


	7. Calm Before The Storm

Day 7. Symptom 5 half-appears.

Gentle rays from the sun filtered through the cracks of the blinds and into the otherwise dark room. Sensing the light, the blond eased his eyes open. For the first time that week, he didn't immediately get out of bed, but rather, stayed and watched his love sleep.

A bird flying by the window chirped, breaking the brunette from his stupor. Swiping sleep from his eyes he rolled over to face Draco's side of the bed. Instead of being met with cold sheets, he was surprised to see him looking back at him.

"Morning" Draco whispered.

Harry slid his hand into his. "Morning," he returned.

"I've missed this."

"Me too."

"Sorry I've not been around so much."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

Harry kissed Draco's hand softly, which Draco returned before sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower?"

"Wait until later; today's the Weasley's big Christmas party. Remember?"

"Oh…right. Ah well, I'll just have to take two. Hygiene's, hygiene!"

Sweltering is the only way to describe the potion lab's condition. An arm, with rolled up sleeve, wiped Draco's brow; while the other meticulously stirred. Slowly removing the stirrer, Draco glanced back at the instructions, hand hovering over the next ingredient. With an affirmative nod he picked up the flask and put in two drops of salamander blood.

Moving over to his other cauldron he read the instructions tacked onto the wall. It was about time to add beetle wings. Searching out the jar he added the three needed, stirred thrice, then left it to simmer with the other.

Once again wiping his brow he set his watch timer and left through the hatch.

"Draco would you stop fixing your hair, you look wonderful already!"

"Don't rush me Potter, it takes time to look as good as I," Draco said with a final comb sweep. "There, happy?"

"Wonderfully so."

Draco stumbled slightly on his way out, Harry didn't notice. Harry, however, did notice five minutes later when Draco swayed and gripped onto him so as not to fall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just got a bit light headed."

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Harry said sitting down his coat. "I'm sure Molly would understand."

"No, I'm fine Potter. Let's go."

Harry looked hesitant.

"I'll tell you if it happens again, okay?"

"Okay."

Out of the corner of his eyes Draco saw Harry watching him on about his twentieth trip around the yard, in lest than an hour. Taking his attention off him, he focused back on what Bill was saying.

"…currency rates are much higher than they were a year ago, I mean the galleons raised a whole ten pounds in value in the last six months. It's just a shame that it has taken this long for the Ministry to get back on track. I mean the war ended over six years ago."

Draco nodded. "Well there was that period after the impeachment when no one was quite sure what to do."

"Wasn't it about that time when you and Harry disappeared for nearly a year."

"It was only eight months, honestly you all make it out like we eloped to Mexico."

"Might as well have. Came back looking like you'd just had a honeymoon you two."

"What can I say, a little fresh air goes a long way."

"Air that fresh doesn't exist."

"Have this conversation with Harry, he'll turn so red it's a wonder he's not on fire."

"Already have, almost every time I see him."

"No wonder he was so eager to get away, but for me to stay."

"Revenge?"

"Defiantly."

Draco raised his glass to his lips, halfway to its destination; however, the muscles of his hand loosened sending it crashing down to the earth. His vision swam slightly for a moment, throwing off his balance. Bill grabbed his arms to steady him. The world righted slightly and balance returned for the most part.

"Alright there Malfoy?"

"Er...yeah never better," he replied shaking off Bill's hold.

"Come on, let's just go sit down. Mum's about out lay out the food anyway."

"I suppose you're right." Draco agreed, looking around at the gaggle of women heading for the Burrow.

Still a bit light headed Draco walked the few feet to the nearest chair, Harry coming around again saw him stumble slightly. Bill turned a chair part ways around for him. One hand of the back Draco attempted to ease himself down; however through his distorted dizzy eyes the placement was off and he barely hit the chair. Vision swimming, he twisted and headed toward the earth, but not before hitting his head on the table with a resounding _crack!_ Arms unconsciously protecting his middle he land with a thud on the soft earth below.

He heard a shrieked "Draco!" from Harry, before all went black.


	8. The Revelation

**Here it is, the end of the story. I hope I didn't let any of you readers down.**

* * *

Day 8. The Revelation.

Seeping into consciousness the blonde's senses slowly took his attention. The sound of soft breathing filtered into his waking mind covered every few seconds by a sharp beep. His mouth felt as though it was full of cotton. The air smelled slightly of chlorine-bleach. His toes tingled with cold, the sheets in lay in scratched against his legs, there was an intrusion at the bend of his left elbow, and his head was engulfed in a throbbing pain electing a groan.

Cracking open his eyes he took in the surroundings. The only light on was over his head illuminating his side off the room and casting the empty bed on the other side in shadow. The door was cracked open allowing a bit of light and the squeak of orthopedic shoes in. Turning to his left he spotted a dozing figure curled up in the armchair, which explained the soft breathing, and with that hair was undoubtedly Harry.

Swinging his attention back to the door at the sound of a creak, he saw a Medi-Witch peering around the doorway.

"Ah you're awake." She stepped entered the room.

Draco leaned up a bit, pain shooting through his middle.

"Try not to move," she warned crossing the room.

Draco nodded leaning back into his original position, opening his mouth to speak.

"Don't talk just yet," she pressed a glass into his hand. "Here have some water."

Draco nodded his thanks, raising the glass to his lips.

"I understand you may have some questions, I also have some of my own. Perhaps we could cover them at the same time," She explained, taking the glass from him. "My name is Erma McKilnsty, current top medi-witch at Saint Mary's. Can you tell me you're name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Occupation?"

"I work with a private business, seventh floor under Mr. T-something."

"Age and birthdate?"

"Twenty-eight, June 17th, 1980; but you see that's not fair, because you didn't tell me yours," he smirked.

"Oh, you should know better than to ask a woman her age." She settled on the edge of his bed. "What's the date?"

"December 22nd."

"Close, but understandable you have been out for over Twenty-four hours."

"What?"

"You were transferred here from Saint Mungo's due to partway diagnosis and lack of authorized personnel. Now, many of the guest explained that you cracked your head on the dining table. Were you experiencing any odd symptoms?"

"I've had a few dizzy spells and light-headedness, but that's all."

"Are you still experiencing any similar symptoms?"

"No."

"Do you have any ideas as to what could have caused them?"

"I was down in my lab earlier, but I always go down there."

"There was an interesting combination of chemicals in your system. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"I was brewing a potion or two."

"Mr. Potter informed us that you've been getting sick as of late. Is it possible that one was for that?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Was that a bad decision?"

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be, but the fumes, which caused a drop in your iron levels on top of your dehydration causing a safety valve, if you will, to switch in your brain cutting it off as a preservation tactic."

"Does that mean I can leave soon?"

"Sadly, no. There is still the question of what kept you under for so long. We'd like to keep you another night, for surveillance. You understand."

"Yes."

She rose off from her seat on his bed. "I'll discuss this new information with your healer, and we'll be in shortly to discuss our results."

"Tubblerview!"

"What?" She paused in the doorway.

"That's my bosses name, Herman Tubblerveiw. I remembered."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Now try and get some rest."

Draco nodded.

The person the neighboring chair stirred, rubbing at their eyes.

"Hey, Dray." Harry let out a groan stretching out his limbs. "How do you feel?"

"My feet are cold."

He rose from the chair to the other side of the room. "And your head?"

"Painful."

Harry nodded solemnly, arranging a blanket over Draco's feet. "Want me to see if I can get something for it?"

"Nah. I feel drained, I think I'll try and rest."

"Alright. I'll be here."

"I know." Draco remarked shutting his eyes.

As he awoke, before opening his eyes he was aware of two things; one, he was alone, and two, it was well past dawn. Easing back his eyelids, he looked around the room. Not much different than at night, except he noticed a door across the room near then entrance, where yesterday had been only shadow. There were windows, he also noted, blinds slightly cracked open.

Gaze shifting to the side table he spotted his water glass, still nearly full, sweating pitcher beside it. After a moment's contemplation, he decided he wasn't thirsty.

Wondering vaguely where Harry was he slowly inched more upright, remembering the pain of the fore night, into a full sitting position, rather than the awkward slouch he'd somehow slept in, to wait for him to return. Besides he found it easier to think for extended periods of time this way, which to the outsider might seem like daydreaming. Malfoy's; however, do not daydream.

Shutting his eyes he let in the sounds of his surroundings. Down the hall some sort of alarm was going off, reminding him of his own status/functions machine beeping beside him. Someone was wheeling a broken cart down the hall, likely a man due to the footsteps. There were many people in the hall. Not likely to be staff, but family judging by the worry in their whispers. Someone was wearing heels and pacing almost directly before the door, based off of the sound proximity.

Dialogue. The clacking of heels stopped, somebody had starting talking to them; however, not loud enough for him to comprehend. After a few exchanged words the clacking resumed, only for a few steps, pausing at the door. The lock clicked, signifying decision as the door creaked open.

"Still enjoy daydreaming I see."

"Malfoy's don't daydream, but you already know that. Don't you Mother?"

Draco smiled, watching his mother weave a pattern on his palm, in time with her story.

Quickened steps advanced upon the room, absent of the squeak most staff shoes carried. They halted for a moment, before continuing at a slower pace.

Two heads rose as the steps halted in at the door.

"Hey Dray," Harry smiled entering.

"Where've you been?"

"I-nowhere. Narcissa, I see you came."

"You seem distracted, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no nothing."

Narcissa rose from the armchair. "Here Harry, why don't you sit down?"

"No, I er I'm going to go get some er some something." He gestured over his shoulder. "I'll be right back." He turned leaving again.

"Something is not right, but with him or me, I cannot say."

"Everything is fine, Dragon." She assured settling beside him on the bed.

"That is what you say, but can you be sure?"

"I am, after all if something was the matter then wouldn't Harry be frowning, rather than smiling all over the place?"

"I suppose you're right, Mother." Draco leaned against her.

"Of course I am Dear," she commented running her fingers through his hair. "Mothers do know best."

He shut his eyes allowing the petting of his hair to lull him to sleep.

A soft knock sounded against the doorframe, causing the woman in the chair to look up; she pressed a finger to her lips, rising.

"Is he asleep?" Harry whispered.

Narcissa shook her head, "Thinking."

"Oh. In that case, could you excuse us?"

"I ought to be returning home anyway."

"We'll fire-call you when we get home, tell you about everything."

She nodded, patting him on the shoulder before leaving. Harry waited until the echo of her footsteps surpassed his hearing range to cross the room and pull the chair closer to the bed before placing himself in it.

"I was wondering if you'd come back," Draco whispered.

"I got caught up. How are you feeling?"

"The nausea is back and my lower stomach hurts especially at attempted movements."

"Earlier, while you were resting, your healer came in, they told me some things."

Draco nodded understanding a few of the unspoken words. "So you know about the potions?"

Harry nodded, "Among other things."

"What's the verdict?"

"You were told that the drop in your iron levels in addition to your dehydration from getting sick you encountered dizzy spells, one of which led to your lose of balance causing the incident. You were also told that you should have regained consciousness sooner. The one thing that you weren't told was why you were under for so long." Harry lay a hand on Draco's middle. "That reason is, for roughly the last eight weeks you have been pregnant. " He paused letting Draco take in the information.

"You impregnated me?" He asked replacing Harry's hand with his.

"I hadn't intended to."

"The fact that I was pregnant alone doesn't understand why I didn't wake for over twenty-four hours. Unless," Draco paused looking down at his stomach, "Unless I miscarried."

"It was close. You almost did, but your magic took over. That is why you are so drained."

Draco swallowed. "Oh," he breathed. "But we _are_ going to be okay, right?"

Harry nodded slowly, "You are to be on bed rest for a few weeks, no longer than a month. No strenuous activity for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Work?"

"Doctor's orders," he said shaking his head.

"Okay," he breathed nodding his head. "Okay," he repeated louder. "This-I can make this work."

Harry licked his lips venturing nervously, "You're going to go through with this, then?"

Draco nodded small smile gracing his lips. "I am."

"For the baby."

"For _our_ baby."

Harry burst into a face splitting smile, leaning forward to lightly graze Draco's lips with his. "I love you."

"I you're still saying that in a few months, then I'll believe you." Draco smiled dragging Harry down to kiss him more thoroughly.


End file.
